Field
The invention relates to a method for finely feeding granular solids into a liquid, in which method granular solids and a liquid are fed into a mixing space and mixed together, and a mixture of small solid particles and liquid is discharged from the mixing space.
Description of the Related Art
Fine-grained feeding of solids into a liquid is needed in a variety of processes. For example, these include processes, in which different ingredients are separated from a liquid, processes, in which continuously circulating cleaning waters and/or cleaning liquids are regenerated during circulation and processes, in which various catalysts are added and/or colours are controlled.
In fields involving the above-mentioned processes there are developed various solutions which are to provide a high-quality fine-grained feed of solids into a liquid. The solutions disclosed in JP publication 2004338121 A1, PCT publication WO 2009/048337 A1, DE publication 1 174 744, EP publication 0 768 113 A1 and US publication 3 727 760 can be given as examples of the above-mentioned known solutions.
A drawback with the prior art has been the complexity and also the fact that the end result achieved by the technique concerned has not been the best possible.